


Sandcastles

by jaimistoryteller



Series: 2019 Flash Fics [1]
Category: GoldenEye (1995), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-24 22:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22325518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaimistoryteller/pseuds/jaimistoryteller
Summary: Alec spends time with his family.
Relationships: Q/Alec Trevelyan
Series: 2019 Flash Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606987
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Sandcastles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zephyrfox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zephyrfox/gifts).



> Hey all, I managed to do a flash fic! This is what happens in 10ish minutes of writing and considering what I want to say.

Alec’s POV  
He wraps his arms around his husband’s waist, resting his head on slender shoulders as he watches their daughter play with the sand. 

“Look, look!” She shouts, glancing between them and the pile in front of her. “I’m making a sandcastle!”

Chuckling, he replies, “Good job sweetheart.”

Her eyes go wide as she stares at them, “Come help me?”

Kissing Q’s neck just behind the ear, he murmurs, “Shall we?”

“Yes,” his husband replies, “we shall. Go grab the gardening tools.”

He tightens his arms for a minute, holding in the laughter, before letting go and stepping back. “Yes love.” 

“Papa will be right back, Lydia,” Q tells their daughter as he moves forward to join her, kneeling in the sandbox beside her. Hands going to the sand to start making another pile beside hers.

Turning on his heel, he heads towards the back of the house and the mud room where their outside tools are stored. Never would he have guessed that this would be his life when he left MI6 after his James died. How could he guess that a brilliant hacker and his adoptive daughter would become his entire world after a chance meeting. He wouldn’t give them up for anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to drop a comment or a prompt below. Thanks for reading folks!


End file.
